


Stilinski Exclusive (remember remember) [Traducción]

by loveforever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesiac Stiles Stilinski, Future Fic, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spanish Translation, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforever/pseuds/loveforever
Summary: "Oh, Dios mío ", dice Stiles. "Lo hiciste. Te casaste conmigo. Me casé contigo. Me casé con una estrella porno de superhéroe bombero".





	Stilinski Exclusive (remember remember) [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stilinski Exclusive (remember remember)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851406) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



> Gracias a Jerakeen porque de nuevo me ha dejado traducir este drabble :D  
> Espero les guste

 

"¡¿Woah, mi esposo ?!" Stiles grita, tomando al hombre de la cabeza a los pies. "¿Estás seguro?"

Su esposo - ¡CÓMO! - gruñe y pone los ojos en blanco a Stiles y destripa a un duende con una sola mano.

Stiles está impresionado. _Disgustado_ , pero impresionado.

"¿Te casaste conmigo?" pregunta Stiles, olvidando todo sobre los monstruos de pesadilla que vienen detrás de ellos. "Pero tus pestañas son muy bonitas".

El hombre - su esposo - suelta otro gruñido y levanta a Stiles - como, literalmente, ÉL PUEDE LEVANTAR A STILES- y lo coloca detrás de un árbol.

"Quédate aquí", le ordena, con una expresión de resignación en su rostro que dice que sabe que Stiles no lo hará.

"Oh, Dios mío”, dice Stiles. "Lo hiciste. Te casaste conmigo. Me casé contigo. Me casé con una estrella porno de superhéroe bombero".

" _Cariño_ ", le dice su esposo con los dientes apretados - Dios santo, Stiles está enamorado - "Quédate detrás del árbol y calla". Y luego está de vuelta en medio de la pelea, matando monstruos y rugiendo, y básicamente siendo la cosa más sexy que Stiles haya visto alguna vez en su vida.

Y luego se acabó. El claro está bañado en sangre verde, y la gente - ¿sus amigos? - se están levantando, quitándose pedazos de monstruos de su ropa, y Stiles tiene un par de brazos ridículamente fuertes a su alrededor, una nariz enterrada en su pelo, un beso presionado contra su sien.

Él podría acostumbrarse a esto.

Lo cual, al parecer, Scott no quiere que haga, porque dice: "Tenemos que salir de aquí", y Stiles repentinamente es arrojado sobre el hombro de alguien y woah, _hola_.

"Scott, oh Dios mío. ¡Mira el trasero de mi esposo!"

"Realmente preferiría no hacerlo, amigo", dice Scott. La chica katana se ríe.

"¡Es una obra de arte!" Stiles brota. "¡Pertenece a un museo! ¡Pero no! ¡Es exclusivo de Stilinski!"

"Te voy a dejar caer sobre tu cabeza", advierte su marido.

"Podría ayudar con la amnesia", responde Scott.

"No lo harías", dice Stiles con aire de suficiencia. "Me amaaaaas".

Las manos alrededor de sus piernas se tensan. "Dios sabe por qué", refunfuña su esposo.

-

Stiles no puede dejar de sonreír, mirando alrededor de la habitación. ¡Su habitación! ¡En su departamento! ¡Que él comparte con su esposo!

"Esto es genial", dice. "Muy genial."

"Mmm-hmmm", dice su esposo, metiendo las sábanas a su alrededor con fuerza, y luego trepando sobre él para tomar el otro lado de la cama.

"Eres muy real". Stiles pasa su palma por una mejilla sin afeitar. Muy guapo.

Su esposo, el apuesto asesino de monstruos que usa una suave pijama para dormir, atrapa su mano y le besa la palma. "Estarás bien por la mañana", dice.

Stiles lo acerca, se acurruca y olvida por completo su nombre.


End file.
